Cory Kastle
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = John Zandig Eddie Valentine Jon Dahmer | debut = September 6, 2002 | retired = }} James Goins (December 1, 1983) is an American wrestler and actor known by his ring name Cory Kastle. Career Early Career (2002-2006) Cory Kastle made his in-ring debut in September 2002. His debut was in Combat Zone Wrestling during the CZW Jersey Re-Invasion event, where he took part in a battle royal won by Hurricane Kid. During that same month, he teamed with Jon Dahmer in a tag match defeating Hurricane Kid & Rick Feinberg at CZW Sanctioned In Blood. Cory wrestled for CZW for four years from 2002 until 2006. He also wrestled for other promotions including a match for NWA Wildside, losing to Jeff Lewis in 2003. By 2005, Kastle picked up bookings for work in promotions including Ground Breaking Wrestling, Maven Bentley Association, Chikara Wrestle Factory, CHIKARA and Blackball'd Wrestling Organization. American Championship Pro Wrestling (2007) By 2007, Kastle debuted in American Championship Pro Wrestling on November 10, in a four-way match defeating Din Mak and Kryptic and Mat Bomboy. On December 1, Kastle won his first title in a Don E. Allen Pride Cup Tournament Final, to win the vacant ACPW Junior Heavyweight Championship. Dynamite Championship Wrestling (2007-present) On November 10, Kastle made his debut at DCW November Reign, where he teamed with Rick Feinberg in a tag match won by Chris Wylde & Zac Conner. During his time in DCW, he held the DCW Tag Team Championship with Mat Bomboy. He two years from DCW to wrestle in other promotions and events, including a memorial event called Acid Fest - A Tribute To Trent Acid 2, where he defeated Shane Taylor on July 10, 2011. Kastle returned on September 2012 at DCW Piledriving Breast Cancer 2 where he defeated Kao Storm. At DCW November Reign 2012, Kastle wrestled a four-way elimination match to determine the number one contender for the DCW International Heavyweight Championship, defeating Andrew Steele, Blaine Hudson and Mitch Miller. On March 24, 2013 at DCW Guts And Glory 10, Kastle won the DCW Undisputed International Heavyweight Championship from Mat Bomboy. He won the DCW Undisputed International Heavyweight Championship on October 19 at DCW Rage In A Cage. During the months of March and April 2014, he successfully defended the DCW Heavyweight Championshp in singles matches. On June 6, 2015 at DCW Night Of No Limits, Kastle won a Three Way match to become the number contender for the DCW No Limits title, defeating John Thorn and The Great Bambino. The following year on June 11, 2016, Kastle wrestled at DCW Night Of No Limits in a Four Way Elimination match for the DCW No Limits title, but was defeated by the reigning champion Breaker Morant. He had a rematch on August 6 at DCW Summer Clash in a three-way match but was again defeated by Breaker Morant for the No Limits title. On January 14, 2017 at DCW Rumble For Glory, Kastle won a Rumble For Glory match. On February 25 at DCW Guts And Glory 14, Kastle defeated Breaker Morant to win the DCW Heavyweight Championship. In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' :*Superkick :*The Blue Steel :*The Centerfold :*The Dealio *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"The Paragon"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *'American Championship Pro Wrestling' :*ACPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Dynamite Championship Wrestling' :*DCW Heavyweight Championship :*DCW Undisputed International Heavyweight Championship :*DCW Tag Team Championship - with Matt Bomboy *'Maven Bentley Association' :*MBA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jon Dahmer External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2002 debuts Category:1983 births Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:PWU: Wrestle-Reality alumni Category:Diamond Championship Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:Dangerous Adrenaline Wrestling Gladiators alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:IWA Vintage alumni Category:Funkdafied Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Coalition alumni Category:Wicked Hanuman alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Actors